tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 6
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 6!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Shane and Reddy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Shane/Reddy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd, Sunshine, and Chimmy will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants SIGNS-UPS ARE CLOSED #Plat #Ult #Crag #Phy #TDO88 #Sierrastalker #Holli #Bill #DuncanGuy #Ben #Mrdaimion #Kate4TDWT #124oeo #Kevvy9 #Mister. E #Webly #Spenstar #Dark #Jake #TDA ROCKS #Christinahorst.2018 #Nad331 #Zannabanna #Cards777 #Xiaolin Showdown Fan #Poppy #LeShawnafan #Tdi #Sunsummer7 #MTDM #GreenMagic01 #Bbhinton15 Week One Chat Nalyd: Welcome contestants to... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 6! Chimmy: *attempts to walk in with a giant sign that says TDA6, but trips and falls on Nalyd* Nalyd: Chimmy, what are you doing with the sign? You're supposed to be manning the confetti cannon! Chimmy: ...oh yeah, about that...um...Shane kinda threw it at a homeless guy Nalyd: ... *takes handful of shredded newspaper, throws in faces of contestants* Surprise. Sierra: Hey Nalyd. Bill:Hey Nalyd grat to be here! Plat: Ooh... a lot of people want to be an admin. Or want to write stories, like me! Red: Welcome y'all. :P Ben:: * is tanned on one sid eof his face and bruttaly pale on hos other side* This competiton turned me into a monster and I'll probally become one again! TD0bsessed: This is going to be awesome i always wanted to be an admin Plat: Well...you have to earn it! TDO88: I know hopefully we make it far! Kate: Admin? I just want to write! Ult: "As do I." Plat: Same! Hopefully, there is a challenge where I could state how I would like to improve the wiki! Shane: *chases down homeless guy with confetti cannon* GET BACK HERE! Mrdaimion: Same here Kate. Mr.E:I hope I'm not the first one out Shane: *beats up the homeless guy with the cannon* DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY TACO AGAIN! *turns to the contestants* Hi! Kate: *looks creeped out* What the....? ANYWAY! I'm GREAT with words! Am I bragging? Plat: Ooh...really Kate? The game's on! Shane: Confident people...I can't WAIT to crush your dreams! Mrdaimion: Don't worry Mr.E, as long as you submit an entry, you won't be first out. Kate: You speak soliliquized. But you shall be morose! But I shall conciliate! Plat: Your sophisticated language does not intimidate me, Kate. You don't need big words to prove your point. Ult: "Such confident words...I wonder, can this false bravado actually account to anything?" Plat: Confident? Me? I'm not cocky...Knowing me...I'm probably not gonna get that far. Shane: Honestly, I just want to judge you all! *looks at Kate* Those shorts don't go with that shirt, sweetie. Kate: I'm wearing pants. Shane: Whatevs, I just want to judge you. (XD) Plat: Good luck, fellow users! Ult: "And to you as well!" Ben: PWNED! *Dark voice* How dare oyou speak without my orders* *normal voice8 SHUT UP *strangels self* Dark:Many of these people haven't even made any stories yet,but I still doubt my own writing skills *sighs* Plat: Guys, Featured Camp is up! How cool is that? Phy: Its great to be here Spenny: ...hai DG: Hi guys! Shane: SPENNY! *tackle-hugs* Spenny: *hugs* Hey Shane :/ . Great to be here... I guess... I already got my elimination speech planned for the final three >_> 124oeo:Hello People!!! I am shy well ok Phy: *to 124oeo* What are the odds I am to Ult: "I expect a good and fair competition, everyone. Please don't disappoint." TDO88: I am not shy! I am not afraid to say what i need to say! (2 song refrences their LOL) Mr. E:How many ppl do we need? Ult: "Only ten people have yet to join the festivities..." Christina: Hi!! Shane: Well Ult, start getting disappointed. Ult: *Looks at Shane* "And why would that be?" Plat: Because some people here don't even write in capital letters. Shane: *looks at Ult* I was kidding...or was I? Ult: "The world may never know..." Christina: I cannot wait! Plat: Do we start when sign ups are filled? Or do we start when October begins? DG: Idk... Jake: I`ll be on any team Christina: Me too. TDA ROCKS: Hello, fellow teammates! Phy: I am psyched to be here Plat: Can't wait for the teams. Will there be two or three? Phy: I'm guessing two teams of 15 Cards: YES!!!! I got in!!! Woo-hoo! I'm excited for this to start! Holli: Yikes. Fierce competetion. DG: Yeah....I agree.... Mrdaimion: Yeah, and the TDA6 should start soon. Plat: Whoever wins this one really deserves it. Mrdaimion: Yeah, I suspect Webly or Spenstar will win. Plat: I dunno...there could be underdogs... Cards: Gee, thanks. >.< XD. JKJKJKJKJKJK. Poppy: Aww Plat! Thanks for mentioning me! Plat: Sure...you're welcome Poppy? LF: hey guys Mrdaimion: Hey. I'll look at the first challenge and look at peoples stories to make a better guess. DG: Hi LF! Plat: LF, you're going to have to use capital letters and periods in order to win. LF: what i always do Plat: How long are the stories going to be? Mrdaimion: Depends on the writer. Poppy: I wanna write about random crap! Mrdaimion: You can't, there's a theme you have to write by. Showdown:Hey everybody. Showdown:*CONF* I'm Gonna Win This! Plat: There are confessionals? Poppy: I want to write! LF: i want to write to! Plat: How's about we have a pre-challenge for fun then! Crag:You can't wait to be eliminated... Good luck everyone Tdi: Time to fail at yet another TDAuthor...... Plat: What do you mean Crag? You confident? DG: (CONF) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TDA6 is more popular then TDM D: Plat: Well DG, this is sorta one of the main camps on this wiki. Sunsummer7:I'm so excited! Tdi: I want to get back into writing. so thats why I joined ^^ Mrdaimion: YES! The spots are filled up! LF: I love to write! You might not be able to tell from the way I type on camps, but that's because they dont focus on writing. Sunsummer7:Let's get this party started! Mrdaimion: Sunsummer, sign into your account please. Sunsummer7:I'm in now. Mrdaimion: So, who do you all think will win, except for yourself? Sunsummer7:I don't know. But, we will cross that bridge when we get there. And by that, I mean the finale. LF: I don't think you can tell right now who might win. We haven't even done a writing yet, so you can't see if people are good or not DG: Im not good... Mrdaimion: You actually can, since a lot of people were in other TDA's. DG: It's my first season.. Poppy:Mine too! LF: Same here Kate: Agreed! Mrdaimion: Same. Tdi: My third (TDA1, TDA2, and this) Holli: First season. *crosses fingers* Kate: I wonder what our first challenge will be!? It's a componation of suspence and excitement that makes this game thrilling! Sunsummer7:20 people gone in one day!? I've offically lost 99.9% of confidence. Mrdaimion: Stop editing so Nayld can put up the challenge. TDO88: OH NO! this isn't going to be good only ten of us will make it! Holli: *gulps* Mrdaimion: I've known that for a while TDO88. TDO88: i just want to make it to the top 10! Tdi: (bites nails) Mrdaimion: As long as you submit a story, you should. Plat: Only 10? That's harsh. Kate: I KNOW RIGHT! Harshness. 124oeo:I need to make a story in the top 10 Plat: Well...at least it's faster. Otherwise it could've taken 30 weeks for this to finish! 124oeo:I wish 20 coud make it. Kate: What do we write 'bout? Mrdaimion: We'll see when Nayld posts the challenge. Plat: @124oeo Yea...that would make more sense... Mrdaimion: Not really, if they let 20 in, for awhile people would be out only for not submitting an entry. Tdi: 20 is too much... 14 is better Plat: Yea...like TDA...but let's see how many people enter before we decide. Zanna: It Will Be Ok Guys It Makes This Camp Go Faster I Guess So We can Start #7 Soon. But Maybe A Few More like 13 or 14 Would Be Good. Jake; I could win. I dunno. Hi Spenstar and Reddy Kate: Ain't it AMAZING that we are here!?!?! I am SOOOO happy to be here! Mr. E:Nalyd, whats the challenge? Mrdaimion: He's going to post it soon. Fanny: Ya'll are trippin'. I MISSED SIGNUPS???? :( Holli: Yikes. Two new people... So, before we had a 10/30 chance of making, now we have a 12/32 chance of making... Since there are two new contestants, nothing has changed in chances. Yikes! Plat: Actually...we have a 3/8 chance instead of a 3/10 chance..better! Kate: I DON'T UNDERSTAND NUMBERS! Holli: You just made it simplest form. Plat" *trying to explain it easier* If we pick 3 out of 8 apples, only 5 get left behind. If we pick 3 out of 10 apples, 7 get left behind. Get it now? Kate: *confused* No. I'm a writer. Math is my WOST subject. Me no like numbers!!! Plat: What I'm trying to say is...we still have a bad chance of making it, but not as bad as before. Kate: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I knew that! *writing in notebook* Plat: Good for you, Kate. You just reached your breaking point. It's all downhill from here. Kate: Whateves. Ult: "I missed a lot, didn't I? Good luck to all on the first challenge!" Sunsummer7:Done! What do you think? Plat: Finally! How is mine, guys? Do you like it? Ult: "I'm still hard at work on my own creation..." Challenge One Nalyd: Congratulations to the thirty-two of you who made it into Total Drama Author 6. Unfortunately, not all of you are actually competing. Only twelve of you are going to actually move onto compete. The challenge will be posted shortly, but the top twelve entries will move onto compete in the actual competition. (No editing this section) Reddude: This week's challenge, we are writing about Total Drama contestants as superheroes/villians! You may have their super power be anything you want, from being able to see things in 3D to being able to fly! Bonus points if you make the power fit their personality in some way. This will be judged on creativity, originality, and grammar, and is due two saturdays from now (the saturday after this next saturday). I honestly can’t wait for this to end cuz I have a lot of names to make… Plat’s Story "The Epic Battle For Planet Wawanakwa: The Crusade Of The Deadly Brothers" Cast Deadly Brothers Trent- The Nine-Man Cody-The Sweet Sensation Justin- The Hair Flipper Harold- H-Bomb Alejandro- Alejandro 2.7 Heather's Alliance Heather- Heather Lindsay- Lindsiot Beth- Beth In the galaxy of the Milky Way, there is an abandoned planet called Wawanakwa. There, the species are born with several mutant powers, some for good and others for more selfish purposes. There was an evil corporation though, called the Deadly Brothers. They were known for using deadly tactics to scare innocent life forms, and eventually want to take over the whole planet of Wawanakwa. The Deadly Brothers consisted of four gruesome members, including their leader. The first member was commonly referred to as The Nine-Man (Trent). The Nine-Man has nine different super powers- strength, flight, laser beams, electric weapons, electric guitar amplifier, and many others. The second member was named the H-Bomb (Harold). His power is to spawn powerful hydrogen bombs that can devastate an entire area. The third member is name The Sweet Sensation(Cody). He sounds like a good person, but can throw poisonous lollipops and gum drops and hurt innocent people. The final member is called the Hair Flipper(Justin). His power is to extend his hair to smash against innocents. Finally, the leader is named Alejandro 2.7. He is the most deadly of the group, with x-ray vision, laser beams, and the ability to use jet packs. “Time to control the planet of Wawakwa,” Alejandro said. “These puny inhabitants are nothing compared to my army of supervillains. The Nine-Man elaborated, “There is no way they can stand up to my nine superpowers! However, with all these supervillains on Planet Wawanakwa, there is still hope. An alliance named “Heather’s alliance” is the main force against the supervillains. Their leader, Heather, had super smart wits and could flirt her way into any supervillain’s heart. “Puh-lease!” explained Heather.”These Deadly Brothers are no match against our forces.” The other members consist of “Lindsiot” who can transform into a dumb blonde to fool opponents, but her real ambition can capture them in mere instances. The final member is Beth. Her power is to morph her braces into any shape to make almost any item instantaneous. "I will pretend to be dumb to confuse the four Deadly Brothers,” Lindsiot said proudly. “They won’t know what hit them.” Beth was excited too. “I’ll use my braces as a key to let you two in. Then, Heather can deal with Alejandro 2.7 while Lindsiot can work the Deadly Brothers. So, Heather’s Alliance went into the evil Deadly Brother’s lair. Beth morphed her braces into a key and Heather and Lindsiot snuck in. Lindsiot arrives and sees the Deadly Brothers in a conference room. “Gosh!” says H-Bomb.”It’s a stupid blonde!” Sure enough, Lindsiot transformed herself into a blonde human form to disguise her identity. “Ooh…” Justin said. “So, are you single?” However, The Sweet Sensation suspected something. “Hey…” said The Sweet Sensation. “Isn’t that the infamous Lindsiot’s disguise?” The Deadly Brothers started to attack Lindsiot as they used bombs, laser beams, and candy. However, Lindsiot was fast and knocked out all of the Deadly Brothers. “All clear!” Lindsiot said through her radio to Heather. "Good work, Lindsiot!” exclaimed Heather. “Now it’s time for me to attack Alejandro.” Heather went inside and saw Alejandro at his desk. Alejandro got up and Heather saw that he has new armor, as his robot-like form is more metallic and intimadting. “So, I see we meet again old nemesis,” says Alejandro 2.7. “Sure you remember the time we were dating,” Alejandro said with an evil smile. “No!! I am not going out with you again!” said Heather. “You are the meanest jerk ever to exist!” Hearing this, Alejandro gets mad and starts to use his lasers against Heather. However, using her abilities to slow down time and calculating the angles, she dodged all of his attempts, and hit him in his one weak spot-the kiwis. “Curses!!! OW!!!!!” screams Alejandro. He falls to the floor and the Deadly Brothers force gets put to an end. From that day on forward, Heather’s Alliance becomes celebrities as Heather, Lindsiot, and Beth are all protectors of peace. All the Deadly Brothers get put in jail and Planet Wawanakwa is safe at last. Ult’s Story Being the secretive person I am, I will not post anything until the story is finished completely. Crag’s Story Phy’s Story TDO88’s Story Sierrastalker’s Story Now bringing you......... Coma girl! Coma girl can sleep anyone to death! She can sleep one anything including the following! Jelly Sandwiches! A cloud (a cloud is not a solid object) FIRE! STICKS. A needle bed. and in a rhino's mouth! One day ,while she was sleeping, something actually caught her eye! The day time television man has hypmotized everyone! Coma girl said, " THAT'S IT!" * Coma girl goes back to sleep. " Day time television man will be sturck by lightning." Coma girl said with an unpredictable voice. AND IT HAPPENED! And then he died. No one came to the funeral. and Coma girl danced on his grave. Coma girl is Izzy's fourth IDENTITITY. THE END. Holli’s Story Bill’s Story DuncanGuy’s Story Ben’s Story Mrdaimion’s Story Kate4TDWT’s Story CAST-''' '''Villians Courtney---Sue Chick Duncan--'''-'''Fire Guy Gwen---Shadow Girl Heroes LeShawna---Ms. Booty Owen---Mr.Gas Chapter 1: Trouble in Wawanakwa The bank fell under a thick shadow, almost like it disappeared. Gwen, as Shadow Girl, told her partner Duncan, Fire Guy, that the cost was clear. “Come on Duncan-“ “It’s FIRE GUY!” He yelled. “Sorry, Fire Guy.” She corrected, annoyed. “Burn the hole! Let’s get the cash!” She ambers of the hole in the bank sifted down onto the burning concrete. Suddenly, Gwen melted into Duncan’s shadow. “Lucky for us that today’s sunny! No clouds!” Duncan, with Gwen as his shadow, dashed in and took a look around. “WHERE’S THE VAULT?!?!” Duncan, Fire Guy, yelled. Suddenly Lawyers, made out of bones, emerged and started to come to Duncan and Gwen. “THE MONEY’S MINE!” A voice shouted. “Sue Chick.” Gwen muttered. For it was true, Courtney (Sue Chick), was there to take the money. “You’ll never get the money Sue!” But, where was the vault. “OH COME ON!!!” Shadow Girl yelled. “Oh No!” Fire Guy muttered. “It’s Mr. Gas!” All three villains looked up to see a figure emerging towards them. “And…no! IT’S….MISS BOOTY!” Ms. Booty and Mr. Gas (LeShawna and Owen), bumped and farted their way to victory! “If ya’ll want money, get a job!” Ms. Booty stated and high-fived there partner. Another victory for them! Chapter 2: Mr. Gas Gives a Hall Pass “If I’m working ALONE then maybe, JUST MAYBE, I’ll win once!” Fire Guy stated as he burned through the dirt, making a tunnel to get out of jail. “Stupid DIRT!” He yelled. He made a tiny peephole and saw that he was able to escape. “YES!...I mean, yes.” He corrected so he won’t get caught. He jumped out of his tunnel and made a run for it. At his condo he made his plans when he heard a knock at the door. “WHO IS IT?!?!” He yelled. “It’s Courtney.” “It’s open.” Courtney me in and told him about her plans to burn down Chris Hatchet High. Duncan approved and they made their way to the high school. When they got there, Fire Guy started to burn books and Courtney placed the TNT. “Come on Duncan!” “IT’S FIRE GUY!” He yelled. But he gave himself away, to Mr. Gas. “MR. GAS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!” He punctuated it with a loud fart. He blew them away against the school wall. “Don’t mess with schools!” He added as he applied the hand-cuffs. “Oh and Sue Chick….you LOVE Fire Guy.” “NO I DON’T!” She shouted. “I’M BRINGING MY LAWYERS BACK FROM THE DEAD!” “Sure you are.” Mr. Gas said. “COPPERS! TAKE THEM AWAY!” THE END ''' 124oeo’s Story Ezekiel from Tdwt is a villain because he is sent home and he wants to come back because the money he wants.Owen is a hero because he won 1 season.Heather is a villain because she hates everybody especially Leshawna,even though she won TDWT in Australia.Duncan is totally a villain because he hates almost everyone.Same as Courtney and Eva.Everyone likes Owen as a friend.Alejandro is a villain because when Lehsawna was supposed to be out.She was holding on the plane,Well Alejandro pushed her out the plane.I know I am a bad author well ok.Tdi/Tda/Tdwt Heroes and Villains.And the vilains wanted to fly and see and used lasers.Well the heroes had those stuff.Now,The villains used a giant monster to beat up the Heroes.Well their airplane hit their belly button.The heroes win victory. The heroes are Owen,Geoff,Cody,Trent,Lindsay,Bridgette,DJ,Katie,Sadie,Beth,Sierra,and Harold The villains are Gwen,Heather,Duncan,Leshawna,Izzy,Courtney,Eva,Justin,Noah,Ezekiel,and Alejandro The End. Kevvy9’s Story Heather’s a villain and her super power is to be on fire and uses it when she’s mad. She got the power after tdwt and her life was never the same again. Mister E’s Story '''The Manipulator Strikes! '''by Mister E '''Cast Owen-The Farting Moron (Has Bionic Farts) Harold-Nerdy Man (Heat vision) Heather-The Manipulator (Can control Humans) Chris-The Mayor Ezekiel-Some random person Other TDI cast-Civilians One day in Total Drama the City,there was a very evil villian(Heather) only know as the Manipulator! She was secretly planning a takeover of the whole city,Her plan was to take control of the Mayor(Chris) and pass a law saying they must worship her! Anyways,The Farting Moron(Owen) and Nerdy Man(Harold) found out by evesdropping on her schemeing.They told the mayor,but the Mayor said "There is no Manipulator!" The Mayor Said "She was defeated last year!" "Were telling you!" THe Farting Moron Cried "Nerdy Man evesdropped on The Manipulator! We heard her planning! "Yeah, I learned at Sneaky Steves Evesdropping Camp how to evesdrop on people.One time-"Nerdy Man said "I dont care..."The Mayor Interrupted. Just then The Manipulator busts the door open and yells "You again!" (I will finish later) Webly’s Story Spenstar’s Story Dark’s Story Jake’s Story TDA ROCKS’s Story Christinahorst.2018’s Story Nad331’s Story Zannabanna’s Story *Gwen (The Dark Girl)- Gwen Can Control Darkness. She Also Has The Ability To Fly And Kill Any Type of Plant. If She wanted To She Could Turn The Whole World Dark. She Is A Villain *Beth (The Fire-Controler)- Beth Has The Ability To Control Fire. She Is Also A Part-Time Worker At A Circus, Where She Whirls Around Fire Batons. She Is A Hero One Day Beth Noticed The Sky was Turning Dark, and All The plants Started Dieing. She Then looked Up At The Sky And Saw Gwen Flying Above Her. Beth Threw Her Fire Baton at Gwen But Missed. Gwen Started To Turn Beth Dark So Beth Started Running Away From The Darkness But it Was Right On Her Tail. Beth Then Used All The Fire Power She Had Left To Light Up The Whole Sky, Healed The Plants And Killed Gwen. Cards777’s Story Xiaolin Showdown Fan’s Story The Hate Flows Chris vs. Cody Chris:Hotty Host (A Gun) Villian Cody:The Nerd (A Fist) Hero Love Is Powerful Heather vs. Alejandro They can't fight their married. Don't Go Though Messy Break-Ups Duncan vs. Courtney Duncan:The Punk (A Knife and Lighter) Hero Courtney:The A-Type Pyshco Crazy (A PDA) Villian And The Winners Are The Happy Ones Winner vs. Winner Duncan vs Chris Duncan:The Punk (A Knife and Lighter) Hero Chris:Hotty Host (A Gun) Villian Poppy’s Story Cast: Harold '''as '''Nerd Boy Duncan '''as '''Vandilism Dude Geoff '''as '''Newscaster Chris 'as President King Amazing One Chris One day, in the joyful and self-centered country of Chrisopolis, Chris was relaxing in his pool shaped like his face. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared from the shadows. Chris turned around. A skull was graffitied onto his golden doorknob. "No!" Chris lamented, "Who would do something as horrible and disturbing as destroy my golden doorknob! Who?!?!" Ten hours later, on The Chris, a news television station, Geoff was playing the security camera tape that caught the vandilism. "And that is all we have on the mysterious vandilism on President King Amazing One Chris' golden doorknob. Let us play that tape again for you." Geoff turned around, and a screen next to him showed the footage of Geoff being scared by a spider. "Okay! Who got that tape? Who?!?!" Geoff shouted. A dark figure emerged from a doorway. VIDEO ROOM the door he came from read. '(TBC) Leshawnafan’s Story In my story, LeShawna would be the main hero. She would have the ability to have super strenth, i mean didnt you see how she slapped Heather with that force? Her Side-Kick would of course have to be Harold, her lover. They would both have the ability to fly, so they could get around easily. There villains would be Justin, who has the power to manipulate people with his looks, Courtney, who uses here high pitch voice as her power. One tiny squeal from her could deafen an entire city. Heather, who has the power to make people fall asleep with her singing, and can shape shift into anything, except tacky or ugly things since she hates those. And last but not least, Alejandro, who has laser eyes that can burn people. Those four Villians pose a huge threat to LeShawna and Harold, so they decide to recruit new team mates. They recruit Lindsay, who has x-ray vision and has advanced hearing. They also recruit Izzy, who can turn into any animal out there, to communicate with animals, or to use that animal as an attack. As you can tell, the heroes are actual protagonists, and the villians are actual antagonists from the show. The fight of good verse evil rages on forever. One day, LeShawna's team looks up in the sky to see there help signal, which is Harold's yoyo, in the air. They fly to the signal, only to find all 4 villians waiting there for them. It was a trap! somehow, Courtney had been able to send the help signal from her pda! As the Heroes fly in unknownly, the villians waste no time in attacking. Justin goes after Lindsay, cause he knows she cannot resist a hot guy. But Lindsay had heard his foot steps, and tells LeShawna. LeShawna then finds justin, and beats him up. While she's doing that, the Heroes disperse and attack the villians. Izzy goes after Alejandro, because she never fell for him in the game. She turns into a rhino and beats Alejandro until he runs away. Harold goes after Courtney, and after 2 hours of Harold going on about how superheroes are amazing, Courtney cant take anymore and runs away! Lindsay is to scared to fight anyone, but lucky her, LeShawna has beaten Justin who has feld as well! LeShawna then, in a fit of rage, Jumps on heather and smacks her silly. Heather runs away, and thus the Heroes have won, once again! Tdi’s Story Sunsummer7’s Story Duncan Vs. Courtney With A Messy Break Up Heroes Muscular Courtney ''' '''Power=Super Strength Queen Bee Heather Power=Stinging Villans Killer Duncan Power=Weapons (Lighter, Knife, etc.) Goth Gwen Power=Manipulation '''(Like when she tricked the guys in Are We There, Yeti?) '''Story It has been five years after Total Drama ended. And Courtney still wanted revenge on Gwen for stealing her boyfriend, and Duncan for cheating on her. So she wanted to take them down once and for all. She called her lawyers and said- "Do you have anything to take Duncan and Gwen down?" Courtney asked. Her lawyers said the best way to get revenge was by getting a sidekick to help her. Courtney decided Heather was the best choice as she was Gwen's arch enemy. Courtney called Heather on the phone that night. "Hello?" responded Heather. Courtney told her to meet her after school tomorrow. The next day, they met after school. "What is it?" asked Heather. "I need you to help me take Duncan and Gwen down." said Courtney. Heather immediately said yes. "My lawyers told me to make super heroes of our selves to get revenge. Later that afternoon, they made each other super hero costumes and powers. "My lawyers told me how to make powers." said Courtney. "Keep mentioning them, and I will quit this plan." said Heather annoyed. Heather became Queen Bee Heather with the power to sting her enemies. Courtney became Muscular Courtney with the power of super strength. Lindsay, who was walking to the mall, over heard the conversation and said- "As much as I hate them, I should tell Duncan and Gwen about this!" Lindsay told Duncan and Gwen that evening. So the couple decided to go into Duncan's basement to find some weapons. Duncan pulled out a lighter, a knife, a bow and arrow, a chainsaw, and a tranquilizer gun. "What about me?" Gwen asked. "You can use manipulation. Like you did to me and Owen in episode twenty four of season one." "This is Courtney and Heather we're talking about." Gwen reminded Duncan. "Relax, Gwen. Just do what I say, and we will be fine." That night, they fought a battle. "Go get them, Heather!" yelled Courtney. Heather went after Duncan with Courtney chasing Gwen. "You're gonna get it, Gothy!" Courtney told Gwen. "Uh, oh." Gwen said scared. Courtney punched Gwen in the face. "Duncan! Help!" Gwen yelled. Duncan tossed Gwen the tranquilizer gun. "Heh, heh, heh." Gwen said deviously. And before she knew it, she was tranquilized. Meanwhile, Heather stung Duncan many times. "Ooh, that's it your gonna-OW!" said Duncan painfully. Courtney recovered and punched Duncan! Then, Duncan realized that he brought ten-second tranquilizer balls. Heather then chased Gwen. "AAAHHHH!!!!" said Gwen, scared. Heather stung Gwen many times. The cops came and put an end to it quick. They took them home and they were all in big trouble. Courtney's lawyers got sued. Heather was grounded for a month. And Duncan and Gwen slept with bee stings all over them. The End! MTDM’s Story Characters: *'Heroes:' **'Lindsay ''(Glamour Girl): Has the ability to get boys to follow her; whenever kissing a boy, they faint. **'''Owen ''(Gas Guy): Has the ability to shoot lasers from his butt; burping passes people out. **'Tyler ('I Like Lindsay' We're sorry for the inconvenience, but when Tyler was thinking of a super hero name, he kept thinking of Lindsay.): Has the ability to put people in a trance, due to his bad sports skills. *'''Villains: **'Courtney ''(Sassy Suer): Has the ability to get money from people, after saying 'I sue you.' **'''Duncan ''(Deliquent Dude): Has the ability to turn his right hand into a butterknife, and left hand into a sharp-medal frying pan. **'Gwen (Goth Gal): Has the ability to melt people, after getting into a conflict. GreenMagic01’s Story '''Sandwich Man's Beginning Owen (Sandwich Man) '''Power: Throwing BLTs at villains. Weakness: His inabilty to throw. '''Hero Izzy (Lazer) '''Power: Super speed. Weakness: Various items or obstacles in her running zone. '''Hero Bbhinton15’s Story